Christmas Meeting
by OG88
Summary: Trent runs into Gwen one Christmas Eve. What has she been up to after their years apart? One-shot. R&R.


**A/N- Here's another little Christmas one-shot this one featuring Gwent. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

It began to snow as Trent walked home on Christmas Eve. He had just got done practicing with his band when he realized he needed to get home back to his apartment, his family would be there early in the morning to celebrate Christmas with him. Ever since he started his new band he never really spent much time with his family, he was either practicing, or playing at a gig. So his mother wanted to have Christmas dinner at his apartment to make sure he couldn't find some reason not to see them. Which was fine by him Christmas was a time for family it only made sense that he spent it with them.

He was lost in thought about a song that he had written when he bumped into somebody. "Sorry", he told the stranger after he had regained his balance. The person turned around, "No it was my fault", they said. When Trent saw the person's face he realized he knew them.

"Gwen"? He asked surprised. "Trent"? She asked also surprised. They gave each other a hug which to him seem to last a life time. He couldn't believe it; it was actually her after all these years. He took a moment to just stare at her, she hadn't changed much in the ten years since he had last seen her. Her hair was longer, and the blue streaks were gone but other than that she still looked the same. Still beautiful as always.

He had always wanted to look her up just to see how she was; to see what she was doing with life but he never did. He could always say he was too busy with his band but he knew that was a lousy excuse. It didn't take much to pick up the phone, and call somebody even if you couldn't meet up with them. It also didn't take much time just to pick up a phone, and call a person to talk to them for five minutes. To just say hi wasn't too difficult at all. So why didn't he? He kept in touch with a few people from the show like Owen, and DJ just to name a few. Maybe he was afraid. Afraid that maybe she didn't want to talk to him.

As he stood there staring at her he realized he should say something. "It's so good to see you", he told her. "It's good to see you too", she told him back.

He really missed her through the years, sometimes he would be home alone, and his mind would drift to her all of a sudden. Now that she was here right in front of him he wondered if she thought about him any. Did she miss him like he missed her? Was she still that same girl that he had met when he was a teenager, or had she changed? If so how much? Well it's no time like the present to get to know somebody again, and have what he thought was a long overdue conversation. Besides it's not like he had to be home right away, so this was the perfect time to talk to her like he should have done a long time ago.

"Do you want to go somewhere to talk? You know just to catch up? It's been a long time since I've seen you", he said. Gwen smiled, "Sure. That would be nice", she said. He smiled as well when she said yes. "Great", he said then they turned, and made their way to the nearest coffee shop.

They sat at a small table after they both ordered hot chocolate. He took a small sip, "So how have you been"? He asked. _That's a nice way to start a conversation. You don't want to scare her away. Not again,_ he thought to himself. "Good. I can't complain", she said. "That's nice", he said. "How has life been treating you"? She asked him.

"Well I've been great for the most part. I started a new band called Last Stand we play at gigs, and we're actually making a demo right now. So if all goes well, and the producer likes our music then we should drop our album Lonely Hearts before spring", he told her. "Trent that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you", she said with excitement in her voice.

"What about you? I know you must be successful", he told her. She blushed when he told her that. "Well I work for an art gallery now showcasing my art", she said. "Oh"? He said wanting to know more. "Yeah I started out just painting, and one day this guy saw one of them hanging up at a showcase I was doing for my art class at the university that I was attending. It turns out he was an art dealer, he told me I had talent, and offered to buy it for $2,600 which I happily accepted. Since I don't want to bore you with the details I eventually got a job showcasing my art in an art gallery that he was involved with", she explained.

"Really? That's amazing I always knew you would make it in the art business. You always were talented", he told her. He felt proud that she had achieved her dream of being an artist. He always knew that she would go on to do great things someday, and this proved it.

"Thank you Trent. I always thought the same about you, and your music. To be honest I saw you one time a few years back playing at a club. You sounded really great", she said. Trent was shocked, "You did"? he asked. She nodded, "Yeah", she said. "Well why didn't you come up to say hi? I would have really liked to see you", he said. She shrugged her shoulders little, "I don't know. I mean I was going to but then I saw some blond chick run up, and kiss you. You kissed her back then walked away with her. I guess I didn't want to intruded", she explained.

Trent felt like smacking himself. She had been so close to him, and he didn't even notice her in the crowd. "Oh", that was all he could say. Gwen fiddled with the now empty cup in her hands, "So was that girl your girlfriend"? She asked he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, her name was Dana but we broke up a long time ago. We never were that serious we met at one of my gigs, and we just started dating after that. It was no big deal really I mean I've dated girls off, and on through the years but they never lasted. I've really just been focused on getting my music career off the ground now so I haven't had time for anybody to be honest. A-Are you seeing anybody right now"? He asked her scared of what her answer might be.

"Yeah", she said quietly. "Duncan"? He asked his heart beating so fast that he was scared the whole shop could hear it even though that was impossible. She shook her head, "No, he went back to Courtney after he got out of prison. His name his Tony I met him at one of my art showings, and we got to know each other then he asked me out so I said yes. We went out for dinner nothing to fancy but it was still nice. It turns out he was an artist himself but he got a career in real-estate though he never lost his love for art. That one date turned into another, and then another until we became couple. We uh actually just got engaged last month", she told him.

Trent felt his heart sink he felt like he was going to be sick at that very moment. All he wanted to do was run out of that shop, go back to his apartment where he could curl up in his bed in a ball, and wallow in his sorrow. He tried his best to put on a smile, "That's wonderful news. When's the wedding"? He asked. Every word out of his mouth tasted like acid because it burned to say them. He couldn't blame her for moving on it had been ten years. He never called, texted, or emailed. He never gave her any indication that he missed her, or even wanted to try again with her. This was all is fault because now he had missed his chance.

"We haven't set a date for the wedding yet", she said. "Do you love him"? He asked he had to know if this guy means just as much to her as he did at one point. "He's nice, great really. He treats me good, and is always there for me if I have a bad day at work. My family adores him too", she said.

"Do you love him though"? Trent asked her again the fact that she avoided the question made him question her choice to agree to marry the guy. "Yeah I do love him", she said. Her words said yes but to Trent her voice said no.

"Well then I'm happy for you, and I wish you nothing but the best", he said. "You too Trent. Are you dating any girls right now"? She asked. Trent swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat to keep from letting the tears spill down his face. "Nope like I said I've really just been focusing on my music", he said as he manages to keep voice from cracking.

"You deserve to have somebody in your life. Nobody should be alone forever especially not you", she said. Trent nodded but he didn't say anything because there was nothing more to say. "It's getting late, and no doubt this place is going to close up soon because its Christmas Eve. Do you have any plans"? He asked. "Yeah. Me, and Tony are going to visit his parents. I guess I should spend the holiday with what will be my new in-laws soon. Wish me luck", she said.

"Good luck but you don't need it. I know they'll love you", he told. She gave a small chuckle, "We'll see", she said. They stood up, and hugged again. "It was great talking to you again Gwen", he said. "You too Trent, Merry Christmas", she said. "Merry Christmas", he said.

He turned around to leave but Gwen stopped him. "Trent before you go that song that I heard you sing at the club Go Find Her was that about me"? She asked. He gave her a tiny smile, "Yeah, I wrote that just for you", he said then he left.

As he walked back to his apartment he thought about what she had said about seeing him at the club a few years back. If he had just seen her then he could have talked to her. They could have gotten back together. He could have been the one she was engaged too. It funny how one phone call can make all the difference in the world because if he had called, and kept in touch then they could have tried again.

Maybe it wasn't to late he wasn't convinced that she loved the guy. Maybe she would realize that she didn't have to marry somebody she didn't love, and call off the wedding. Then again he couldn't be so sure that would happen. But who knows this was the season of miracles, and if anybody were in need of a Christmas miracle it was him.

All December long his mother has been asking him what he wants for Christmas but he didn't know what wanted at all. Now he knew what he wanted but his mother nor nobody else could give it to him except the woman that he loved that he had foolishly let go. What he wanted was another chance with her. He wanted Gwen back for Christmas because he still loved her. If he could have that then it would truly be the best Christmas ever.

The End.

 **A/N- What did you think? Tell me in the comments, and thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
